Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 1 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 14 }{ 7 } $
$ = 7 - 1 \times 6 + 2 $ $ = 7 - 6 + 2 $ $ = 1 + 2 $ $ = 3 $